Da Vinci's Workshop
Da Vinci Workshop (ショップ) là tùy chọn thứ 4 trong menu. Nó phục vụ như là một trung tâm để mua hàng trao đổi công bằng tiền tệ trong game và tiền thật. Event Item Exchange Các Event có thể được trao đổi với limited cards và items. Mỗi Event đều có cửa hàng riêng và các cửa hàng có thời gian đóng cửa một vài ngày sau khi Event kết thúc. Khi cửa hàng Event đang hoạt động, có một thông báo "Thời gian Hoạt động" (交換 期間 中) đang nhấp nháy trên biểu ngữ cửa hàng. Xem event page để biết thêm chi tiết về cửa hàng của mỗi Event. Burning Burn Servants và Craft Essences để đổi QP và Mana Prisms. Xem Burning Để biết thêm. Còn với Rare Prism, 4 và 5 Servants sẽ cho ra Rare Prism sau khi burning. Cửa hàng này buôn bán card và items cho Mỗi mục có 3 mục nhỏ bên dưới cho biết: #Thời gian item sẽ được xóa khỏi cửa hàng (年 = năm, 日 = ngày, 時間 = giờ, 分 = phút) #Số lần mua hàng (---- = vô hạn, 売り切れ = hết hàng) #Chi phí Mana Prism Renewable Inventory Dưới đây là có thể mua items với Mana Prisms và gia hạn vào ngày đầu tiên của mỗi tháng. Unlockable Craft Essences Các Craft Essences này được mở ra từ Rare Prism Exchange. Mona Lisa= Là một phần của Happy New Year 2016, Mona Lisa CE đã được bán từ ngày 1 tháng 1 đến 31 tháng 3 năm 2016.. Nó đã trở lại với cửa hàng Rare Prism trong 2017 New Year Campaign cùng với việc giảm chi phí xuống 1000 Mana Prisms cho tất cả các copies. |-| Personal Training= Personal Training CE được bán từ ngày 1 tháng 4 đến 30 tháng 6 năm 2016. Nó đã giới thiệu cửa hàng Rare Prism vào ngày 26 tháng 3 năm 2017. Previous Craft Essences Personal Lesson= Personal Lesson CE đã được bán từ ngày 1 tháng 7 đến 30 tháng 9 năm 2016. |-| Chaldea Lunchtime= Chaldea Lunchtime CE đã được bán từ ngày 1 tháng 10 đến 31 tháng 12 năm 2016. Special Time-Limited Offers 6M Downloads Campaign= |-| Happy New Year 2016= Từ ngày 1 tháng 1 đến ngày 27 tháng 1 năm 2016, các items sau đây được bán. |-| 4M Downloads Campaign= Từ ngày 30 tháng 9 đến ngày 28 tháng 10 năm 2015, các items sau đây được bán. Cửa hàng này bán cards, mystic codes và items cho Mỗi mục có 3 mục nhỏ bên dưới cho biết: #Thời gian item sẽ được xóa khỏi cửa hàng (年 = năm, 日 = ngày, 時間 = giờ, 分 = phút) #Số lần mua hàng (---- = vô hạn, 売り切れ = hết hàng) #Chi phí Rare Prism. Renewable Inventory Below items can be bought with Rare Prisms and are renewed on the 1st day of each month. Non Renewable Inventory Below items can be bought with Rare Prisms and are not renewed when the number of items were depleted. Certain Items or Cards cannot be bought due to quest completions or limited to 1 per account. (For Players That Has the Item, Mystic Codes or Craft Essences) Purchase Saint Quartz Buy with real money. Purchased Quartz can sometimes be used for special summonings; Quartz obtained for free from completing quests, login rewards, or other non-purchased methods is separate from purchased Quartz. Saint Quartz currently can only be purchased with Japanese iTunes or Google Play credit (based on your device). Refer here for exchange rates. *'See also' **For those with troubles buying quartz via Paypal (reddit) Special Summon right|100px Collect 10 to trade for one 5 Servant of your choice. Time limited servants can be summoned within event duration. are obtained by summoning your 6th copy of a single 5 servant and only one is obtained per duplicate.